20 years ago
by elkalili
Summary: Sent in the school days of Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lili - we cannot forget Snape! Added my own characters, but writting for the mauruders are so much more fun! plz r


Chapter one - Three Generations of Elves  
  
Note: I added elves to this fic, or series of fic's. They are like the elves in LOTR, but set in a more modern sense. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marie was lazily sitting around in the tall grass of her grandmother's Irish home. There was a warm summer breeze blowing through the field's ruffling around Marie's robes and hair. Marie was tall for her age, eleven, given the fact that she was part elf and her father was also a six foot man at the age of fourteen. She was wearing a long purple robe that if you stood far enough away would resemble a dress. It was made from light weight material so that I would not become too unbearable in the summer. Today she had long golden brown hair that was wrapped up into a French braid with a few escaping strands. She casually brushed one strand away from her forget-me-not blue eyes. She had creamy white skin, which covered her child-like face. She had full-red lips, a steadily proportioned nose and little pointy ears that she had inherited from her mother's side. She looked to the afternoon sky and saw an old brown owl fly in the direction of her grandmother's house. To any one out of the know seeing an owl fly into someone's house in broad daylight was a sight suggesting much oddity, but to Marie such a thing like this was normal.  
  
Marie was no ordinary girl she had grown up in a world of magic, in a world where such things as flying brooms and bubbling cauldrons were normal, in a world of dragons, goblin, elves and unicorns, Marie had grown up in the world of witches and wizards. Marie's mother was the last full-blooded wood elf that would ever be born, after her only half bloods etc, would be left, until they all vanished. Marie was part wood elf but had not inherited many of their gentle and calm character traits. She had indeed taken many physical features such has ears, eyes and skin, as well as long life, strength and cases of wild magic. But Marie was too much like her father to be considered and elf. She had a quick temper and an even quicker tounge, fast reflexes and the tendency to sort things out with fists instead of words. She was also a metamorphic, meaning that she could change her appearance making it easy to hide. However all she could do at this young age was change her hair - she felt no real need to do anything. The warm summer's day was drawing to an end, as was the warm summer. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn like a cat then stood up and walked from the fields to the house.  
  
Suddenly she was intercepted by a young boy not much older then her, but with a more gangly figure and chocolate brown eyes and hair. He ran over to her shouting her name whilst carrying a folded piece of parchment. Marie turned her forget-me-not blue eyes to face the boy. Her red lips broke out into a smile as he ran across. He too wore a dress like robe, but his was torn and mattered, and a maroon colour. Underneath he too wore jeans and a plain T-shirt. When he arrived at where she was standing the boy was out of breath, Marie just smiled at him and said:  
  
"Hello Jarred, why are you in such a hurry?" In reply Jarred handed Marie the piece of parchment. It was heavy and look like marble, with a soft texture. Marie opened it and Jarred tried to catch his breath. It was written in curvy black ink, with hug loops on the Y's and G's. Marie started to read the first line aloud, already it seemed very formal:  
  
Dear Mister Jarred O'Brady of the Featherhook estate,  
I have wonderful news; we here at Durmstrag School for young Witches and Wizards have secured you a place in the new enrollment of students for 1985.  
  
Marie looked up at Jarred whose chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with delight and on his bony face was a smile spreading from ear to ear. Marie was so excited for him she was jumping up and down almost waving the piece of parchment from side to side. "Oh Jarred you got in!" she said wrapping her arms around Jarred then drawing back, "When did it come?" she then asked.  
  
"Just now, I ran over here as soon as I could. In fact I saw another owl fly over you estate maybe it is you acceptance letter too!" the two eleven year olds then ran back to the large two storey house opening the large oak doors. They wiped their feet on the door mat as they did not want to traipse dirt through the clean, sparkling house. Marie ran up the large spiral stairs her hand running up the banister saying to occasional hello to the painting on the wall who replied sleepily. She ran all the way up to the top into the small owlery, often mistaken for an attic. Jarred was close behind her clutching his own piece of parchment firmly. He stopped once the reached the top of the stairs. There was an assortment of magical items scattered around the small loft with a large opened window. Marie had walked over to where a fairly ruffled barn owl perched itself on a short hat stand. Around its leg was a heavy looking piece of parchment with emerald green cursive on it. Marie walked over to the bird stroking its soft feathers in a reassuring way then carefully untied the heavy piece of parchment. Immediately after untying it the owl flew away, Marie shrugged. She looked at the envelope it was addressed to her but it wasn't written in the same hand or ink like the letter that Jarred had got. He walked over and looked at her; they both shrugged in unison and watched as Marie open it. Out fell two sheet's of heavy parchment, one that looked like a list and the other that looked like a letter written in green ink, Marie read out loud:  
  
Dear Miss Eiyer,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Marie's face lost its natural light and she frowned. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts, whatever it was. She wanted to go to school with Jarred, but she hadn't been accepted. Just then her mother walked up the spiral staircase wearing traditional elven clothes, long dresses and robes. She had white blonde hair and the same eyes as Marie. She was very tall and angelic like, she glided almost over to where the two stood with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"What is the matter Marie dear? Hello Jarred," she said nodding to him. "Oh nothing mother, just that, I wasn't accepted into Durmstrag," said Marie with a sigh. Her mother leant up against an old chest and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Really? Wasn't that she school you wanted to get into? Aren't you a witch?" sometimes Marie's mother asked far too many questions for you to answer.  
  
"Mother, I was accepted into Hogwarts, where ever that is," Marie answered handing over the pieces of parchment. Her mother read it quickly, her blue eyes darting over the page, she smiled.  
  
"Well, you've been accepted into your fathers old school," she said gaily, then she reached for a spare piece of parchment, a quill and bottle of ink, "We shall have to reply, won't we. I presume 'yes' will be the answer?" she said scribbling down a note. Marie shrugged; she wasn't going to get into Durmstrag so this was the next best thing she thought. Her mother closed up the letter and tied it to an owl near by then sent it on its way. "Come now don't look so depressed, I have made some lemonade would you like some?" she asked in her fairy-like voice. The two nodded and walked down the spiral stair case to the ground level. The house from the outside did not tell the truth about what was inside. Below the house was where all the magic was done, tunnels, rooms, kitchens and such were all situated down there. There were also the many house elves running around, dodging in and out of places whilst cleaning and doing other such household jobs. Marie, Jarred and Marie's mother walked through the hidden door and into the secret underground levels where they walked over to a floating table top and poured some cool lemonade. There was then a loud shouting and a crash heard from somewhere in the midst of all the house elves and magical items. It was the sound of Marie's grandmother shouting at one of the servants. It was quite uncommon for wood elves to raise their voice or act impulsive or violent, but Marie's grandmother was not considered normal. She then stalked over leaning on a carefully crafter walking stick with a sour look on her face. However, when she saw the three standing around the table top with stunned faces she became calm once again.  
  
"Oh hello, did you just hear that?" she ask reaching them, they nodded in unison, "Oh I am so sorry that you did. But anyway, the house elves with clean it up - they love that. What is new," she said pouring herself some lemonade, she too was wear elegant robes, but they were emerald green.  
  
"Oh mother, Marie has been accepted into Hogwarts," said Marie's mother excited - Marie slumped in her stance.  
  
"That is so wonderful! Do you know that I have connections with the headmaster and he is a lovely fellow - getting as old as I am," she said with a hearty laugh, Marie gave an odd smile, "So when do you start?"  
  
"The first day of September, which is in two weeks," said Marie looking down at her watch. It was no ordinary watch, it didn't tell the time but the day, month and year.  
  
"You will have to make a trip into Diagon Alley then, I suppose they set a supply list," Marie nodded handing it to her grandmother who skimmed it over with the same blue forget-me-not eyes. "Did you get in too master Jarred," she said looking up, he shook his head solemnly, "I suppose you just got into another school, but it is really such a same," he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mother, I was thinking of taking Marie in tomorrow, her father owns a shop there you know," said Marie's mother a little too eager. A scowl came across Marie's grandmother's face.  
  
"Not that young man with the flying bike," she said in a growl, Marie and her mother nodded. Marie's grandmother just threw her hand's up in the air and noticed something that was being done wrong. She handed the parchment back to Marie and walked off. Marie turned to Jarred.  
  
"I guess you better go," he nodded in agreement, "Oh! I almost forgot, mother and I am going back to London tomorrow that is why mother is taking me into Diagon Alley, so I guess I won't be seeing you for a while," she then gave him a hug, it was slightly awkward and showed him to the door, waving him off as he ran down the path to his own estate. 


End file.
